


A New Beginning

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: pre director Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clint wishes he knew when to give up and just go home before he made a mess of things, but this time the broken body and bloody mess may get a new chance out of a bad screw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

The ground was cold under Clint’s body, stained with the blood from various wounds in his torso, arms and legs.

  
“Fuck…” His whole body was weak after all of the running and fighting that he had done throughout the day. When he had taken out the target that he was hired to get rid of, he hadn’t expected his day to end in a firefight that left him bleeding out on the ground.

  
Carefully he tried to close his hands into fists and push himself up, but nothing seemed to be working for him anymore. “Stupid, assholes.”

  
“Kid, you look like shit,” Clint had barely noticed the new presence beside him, but he was already preparing himself for another fight. “don’t bother, I’m not here for a fight.” Instead of listening, Clint continued to try and push himself up to his feet so that he could face whoever it was who had decided to interrupt him when he was so busy bleeding out.

 

“You know,” another voice joined the conversation from behind him, a hint of annoyance laced with pity flowed through the soft words “When you said we were going to find him I did not think he would be so bloody.”

  
“You’re just annoyed that you didn’t get to shoot someone” The first voice said with a chuckle while Clint tried to push himself up, or at least force his head to the side to look at the two people who had obviously joined him.

  
“I might have gotten to if you hadn’t made a pit stop for coffee” finally he managed to find enough strength to turn his head to the side so that he could get a good look at the two men that were now beside him. The one closest to him was a large black man sporting a tight fitting tactical suit with a star on the front, and an eye patch over his right eye.

  
The other one was a little shorter, at least from what Clint could see past his bloody blond hair, and was wearing a sharp grey suit and purple aviators over his eyes.

  
“Great…” he whispered to himself, watching as they continued to argue with each other “I’m going to bleed to death beside the bickering married couple.”

  
“Smart ass” the purple aviators slipped down the second guys nose, allowing him to glare down at Clint’s bloody body “alright Nick, you came here to play hero so get to it.”

  
“Bossy, bossy” Before Clint could ask what they meant, the first guy (now called ‘Nick’) had bent down and carefully pushed Clint onto his back.

  
“shit…” Clint hissed as pain radiated throughout his whole body, and he did his best to keep his eyes open and watch as Nick eased his hands under his shoulders and knees before picking him up as if he was a child who had fallen and injured themselves “I’m fine ass hole”

  
“No you’re not and don’t act like it kid” Nick huffed, shifting Clint in his arms until the younger man practically had his face buried in his chest, a position that Clint would usually protest against if it wasn’t for the amount of pain that he was in and the soft scent of used gun powder and green tea that was coming off of Nick. “You have at least five bleeding bullet holes in your body and even more bruises kid, so swallow your pride and deal with it or I’m going to let Phil give you a piggy back ride.”

  
“And ruin my suit with blood?” Huffed Phil from behind them, taking his aviators off and slipping them into his chest pocket. “he’s your pet project, you carry him.”

  
“I see you’re as charming as ever Phil.” Usually Clint would roll his eyes at the pointless banter going on between the two men, but this time he was just too tired to call up the energy for the simple act. Instead, he let his eyes focus on the sky above them and the few visible stars among a dark scene, while his whole body continued to radiate with pain.

  
“Maybe next time you decide to piss off an entire group of drug lords and murderers, you’ll rethink it and do something better with your life.” Even in his current state of half consciousness, Clint could hear the hint of admiration in Phil’s voice, but what it was there for he had no idea. He hadn’t exactly intended to piss off anyone when he woke up this morning, he just wanted to do his job and go home to another cup of noddle’s and some bad coffee.

  
What he hadn’t realized that morning was the mission he had been given wasn’t a simple ‘shoot and run’ type of mission. His target wasn’t the usual low life drug dealer or spy, but rather a high level FBI agent that S.H.I.E.L.D. happened to be working with and who had a lot of valuable information on his boss’s activities that he was about to hand over to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of killing the guy, he had just directed his arrow into the poor bastard’s hand and sent the USB stick with all of the information flying into the air with the next shot. Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and FBI agents had turned their guns to him already when he went down to get the flash drive, but only one of the bullets had actually ended up hitting him.

  
After that Clint couldn’t remember how long her ran for, dodging more bullets and trying to lose the tails he had gained. His main goal was to get to the meeting point without any tails on him and get his pay for preventing the hand off, but apparently that hadn’t been his boss’s plan.

  
Instead of meeting up with his boss Clint had found himself surrounded by countless goons with guns, all pointed at him, and the next thing he remembered was laying in a pool of his own blood clutching the flash drive in his hand.

  
“Be nice Phil,” Nick’s voice pulled him back into the present, and Clint let his head fall to the side so that he could look at the building that they had found him in “He saved us some trouble and took out the majority of them in the fight, ” Nick nodded his head towards the countless other bloody bodies on the ground, and Clint smiled to himself in triumph. He never was one to go down without one hell of a fight "Besides, we showed up and chased away everyone else before they could take the flash drive away from him."  
“I’m pretty sure if it weren’t for his skill, the WSC wouldn’t have approved your rescue mission. They’re not usually too fond of ‘Superhero Fury’ “for a second, Clint’s smiled wavered as the last two words that had left Phil’s mouth sank in "and at least we can tell the director that we still got the flash drive, even if it comes attached to a bloody blond kid"

  
“Super…Superhero Fury…” he whispered to himself, his eyes roaming across the ground and over all of the other bodies, but not focusing on anything in front of him. Slowly, he watched as everything in front of him started to go fuzzy, and he clenched his hand even tighter around the flash drive, afraid of dropping it if he did pass out.

  
“See Nick, even Hawkeye thinks you’re a superhero” this time there was a hint of laughter in Phil’s voice, and Clint did his best to focus on the following chuckles and friendly banter that was going on between the two men while they walked somewhere. “Maybe there’s some hope with him yet” smiling to himself Clint closed his eyes slowly and focused on the wind blowing through his hair, and the cautious steps that Nick was taking with him in his arms, while he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
